(a) Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a device or system for facilitating the replacement of a spent battery in a smoke detector. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a system that automatically lowers the battery, battery pack, receptacle, or tray in a smoke detector when the battery needs to be changed, and then uses the power from the battery to raise the battery back into the smoke detector.
(b) Discussion of Known Art
Smoke detectors have long been accepted as an essential safety device for all buildings. Smoke detectors alert people inside a structure of the possibility of a fire and the need to evacuate the building. Because many fires are cause by electrical issues it is important that a smoke detector function independently from the building's electrical system. Accordingly, smoke detectors are predominantly battery-operated devices, which require periodic changing of the batteries.
Because the products of combustion that are to be detected by the smoke detector are typically lighter than air, smoke detectors must be positioned at high locations in the building. Typically, this means that smoke detectors installed in a home will be placed at high points on a ceiling. While the elevated location of the smoke detector helps the detector in doing its job, the position makes routine servicing of the detector difficult, if not dangerous.
Importantly, it is recommended that the batteries be replaced twice a year in smoke detectors. This task exposes the homeowner to the risk of falls, and may be impossible for homeowners that are wheelchair bound.
Therefore, a review of known devices reveals that there remains a need for a simple device that greatly facilitates the routine maintenance of smoke detectors, and more particularly, a system or method that facilitates the replacement of the battery in a smoke detector and advises the user of the need to replace the battery.